


How did Harrison Wells know about Harry Potter?

by lita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Cisco Ramon, Awesome Caitlin, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Barry Allen Is An Idiot, Cisco Ramon Becomes Vibe, Confused Cisco Ramon, Doctor Caitlin Snow, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Girls' Night Out, Good Friend Cisco Ramon, Good Guy Harrison Wells, Hufflepuff, Humor, Iris West Is An Awesome Sister, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, POV Caitlin Snow, POV Iris, POV Iris West, Ravenclaw, Team Bonding, Team as Family, bamf caitlin snows, bamf iris west, caitlin snow and ciscro ramon friendship, potterhead, so is cisco ramon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Cisco were obsessed to find out the answer to the chagrin of Iris and Caitlin. They were not above using their powers to find out. Friendship and team-bonding fluff and humor. Spoilers up to 2x20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This was going to be a long day!

Iris heard the most ominous thing as she walked in to CC Jitters to meet up with Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco.

"Perhaps there is a leak of info from our earth toward Earth-2." Barry rubbed his neck nervously.

Her heart froze. Was there a spy among them? "Are you talking about how Zoom got intel about Barry? Perhaps he asked other meta to spy on us."

Caitlin scooted to the right to let her sit. She smiled at Iris. "I wish we were talking about how to stop Zoom. Unfortunately, that's not the case. Cisco and Barry have been arguing for a while about how Harrison Wells from Earth-2 knows Harry Potter."

Iris barely stopped herself from banging her head on the table. "Why don't they just ask Wells?"

Caitlin raised both hands triumphantly. "Thank you. Finally, someone with some sense. I've been telling them that. But you know how men are… Always too proud to ask."

Both aforementioned men seemed to be unaware of Caitlin's outburst.

Suddenly, Cisco banged the table with his right hand. "Aha, I know. Perhaps there is another version of Harry Potter on Earth-2."

Iris had the feeling this was going to be a long day. She thought it might be best for them to let off some steam as both Barry and Cisco had been under a lot of stress lately. She should also organize a girls' night out with Caitlin and Jesse. They all needed to relax after the mess with Zoom and other metas.

"I think you are onto something there. There are some similarities between different Earths as our Earth and the Earth with Supergirl have Mariah Carey."

Cisco suddenly looked horrified. "You know, the Earth-2 version of Caitlin, my brother, and I are evil. What if on Earth-2 Harry Potter were the Dark Lord and Voldermort were the Chosen One?"

Barry looked equally appalled.

Caitlin shook her head and looked at Iris disbelievingly. "Well, your theory has not been proven. Even if you were right, not everyone of us is evil in Earth-2. Barry and Iris are not evil on Earth-2."

Both guys looked relieved. Iris smiled at their naïveté. Cisco hugged Caitlin. "Caitlin, you are such a lifesaver."

"But we can't be sure." Barry added after pondering for a while. "I have been betrayed by the people I trusted twice. I need to be sure about my childhood hero. Cisco you need to vibe Wells to be sure."

Iris grimaced. It was not a feeling anymore, this certainly was going to be a long day.


	2. But they are the three musketeers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Barry, Iris and Caitlin found out how Wells knew separately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This story took place before S3, so Flashpoint never happened.

“Barry, you’re not talking sense…”

“Thank you Cisco, finally you came into your senses. Late but better than never!” Caitlin said.

“…you must go to Earth-2 and run to the past to see what actually happened,” Cisco continued.

Caitlin wondered if face-palming herself hard enough could cause any concussion.

“No, I can’t do that. I may anger the Speed Force or worse create accidental time remnants.  What if my time remnants turned out to be evil?”  Their resident speedster shuddered.

“That’s right, Barry, you don’t want do to do that.”

Barry turned to look at her and Caitlin didn’t like that look. “Too bad you are not Killer Frost. You can intimidate Wells to tell the truth. Perhaps you could pretend to be one.”

“No, Barry. I’m not going to pretend to be Killer Frost. Just ask Wells how he knew.”

“He could lie.”

“He could but why would he? What benefit could he gain by lying about this?”

“You never know. It might be a web of lies, so if he reveals one truth here, he might uncover another lie so he needs to lie all the time.”

“I think there is no reasoning with you two this way. I’m going out with Iris and Jesse. I hope when we return you will behave like adults.”

Iris snorted. “There is no chance in hell that’s going to happen. I know. I’ve stayed with Barry since I was a kid.”

Cailtin nodded. “And I also know Cisco all too well.”

* * *

A few hours later when Iris and Caitlin returned, the boys were still arguing.

“How could Hermione, Harry, and Ron end up in different houses? They are like the three musketeers.” Cisco wailed.

“It kinda made sense, don’t you think? Hermione was always the smart one so it made sense if she was in Ravenclaw. Harry was mostly impulsive so he would be in Gryffindor. Ron was always loyal to his friends although he was smart in his own way so it made sense if he was in Hufflepuff.”

“But the three musketeers…”

“Well, at least Voldemort was still evil and Potter was still good but with a lot of changes. I guess it’s like an AU version of Harry Potter which makes sense because Earth-2 is literally an alternate world.”

Iris smiled. “I guessed you two have managed to vibe and got your answer about how Wells knew?”

Both Barry and Cisco jumped in surprise.

Surprisingly, it was Cisco who recovered first. There was something wrong with the multiverse. He grinned. “Hi Iris, didn’t see you there before. Not really. I was arguing with Barry about which object to vibe. Then Wells walked in and said you could simply ask because we had been arguing so loud without realizing Wells had come in.”

Both Iris and Caitlin laughed.

Caitlin asked, “Like what happened just now when we walked in?”

“Yes, like déjà vu.”

 The security in the S.T.A.R Labs was ridiculously slack despite Cisco’s constant upgrades. Not to mention the sound of Barry and Cisco arguing could drown out the sound of a stampede of elephants.

“Wells actually read the book because of Jesse. Harry Potter was also quite popular in Earth-2 so Jesse asked her father to buy the books for her. He was wondering what the big deal was so he went to read as well. He pretended he was not into it but I’m sure he is a closet Potterhead. He produced all the seven books for us to compare with our own.” Cisco pointed to the stack of books hidden behind him.

Caitlin said, “We could’ve told you that.”

“How?” Cisco’s curiosity was piqued. “Did you somehow _Killer Frost_ the truth?”

“I don’t know how I can _Killer Frost_ the truth and _Killer Frost_ is not even a verb. I simply just asked Jesse.”

Both Cisco and Barry’s jaws dropped open simultaneously and Iris quickly snapped a picture.

Barry, being a speedster, recovered a few microseconds earlier than Cisco so the multiverse was righted once again. “How?”

Iris shook her head. “Are you sure these boys are genius? You know simply asked a question like you did just now. We went out with Jesse for a girls’ night out and we wanted to help you guys out to corroborate with your own fact finding.”

Caitlin added, “Yes, since both Jesse and Wells told the same story I guess they were telling the truth.”

“Unless they were both collaborating to tell the same lie,” Cisco replied.

“Why would they do that? I can’t blame you for not trusting Wells but I don’t see why would Jesse lie about such things? There is literally nothing to gain from such a lie.”

Both boys nodded.

Barry said, “You’re right. Of course, both of you are right. We’re idiots but you know that. Now we need to continue reading these books from Earth-2.”

Cisco picked up a book and gave another to Barry. Iris heard Cisco wailed about the three musketeers again so both girls just ignored them.

Caitlin said, “Wouldn’t it be fun if some wizards joined our team? They could solve a lot of our meta problems with a move of their wands.”

“With our luck, we might end up with someone like Draco Malfoy.”

“Draco redeemed himself in the end. Besides, no matter what you said about Draco, Tom Felton is dreamy.”

“Can’t argue with you about that, sister.”

They high-fived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Meanwhile, the Tom Felton part was added because of S3 as it's a good coincidence :)  
> -I hope the ending is not anti climatic. When I wrote this, I wanted to have Cisco doing epic vibing for the fact finding but I kinda lost the steam so yeah, sorry about it.  
> -It's unbetaed so if you pick up any mistakes, please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> -Don't expect anything canon pass 2x20 as I get the feeling we need all the fluffs we can get for the finale.
> 
> -This fic is either a two-shot or a three-shot.
> 
> -Since it's not betaed, please point out any mistakes I missed. Any feedback or comments are also appreciated.


End file.
